Sekotan Personal Starship
The Sekotan Personal Starships were organic ships, handcrafted by the skilled ship builders of Zonama Sekot. The Zonama Sekotan ships were rumored to be the fastest in the Galaxy. Since they were actually alive, they were not unlike those used by the Yuuzhan Vong. Characteristics Although each customer had the chance to individualize their ship, Sekot had the ultimate say. Therefore, each ship shared similar qualities, despite varying designs. Each ship has three lobes, one containing the bulk of the ship and two side ones housing the engines. Most ships also had a long, squared-off wingspan tipped with sensors. However this was standard and could vary. Birth Due to Zonama Sekot's distant location, the only way to get there was a specially chartered passenger trip. Upon arrival, the customer, almost always an extremely wealthy individual, was shown to his accommodations. After paying the exceptionally high price, sometimes exceeding 4 billion credits, the customer was led to a large chamber. Inside, the walls were covered with little spike balls the Ferroans called seed partners. The seed partners would then choose whether or not to join the customer and become their ship. However, this choosing normally involved every single seed partner breaking loose and burying the customer in a spectacular cascade. Once the dust cleared, the customer would find that a select few seed partners would have chosen them, usually expressed by clinging irremovably to them. After a day or two, the Ferroans would remove the seed partners and the customer would be taken to the designer to plot their ship. After a few more days, the customer would be led to the forging pits, where the ship would be made. There, Langhesi forgers would use fire and lightning to cook and "pop" the seeds. The seeds, still perfectly well, were collected and transported via Carapods to a shaping warehouse. The seed fruits would be molded into the flesh of the ship using pre-made frames by a shaper. The customer was required to sit in the pre-made frame as the Jentari molded the ship around them. Organoform circuits, Engines (often of Haor Chall design), and a hyperdrive core units were then merged with the living ship. Globs of fruit juice were combined and used as connection fluid to merge the seedpods and organoform circuits together. While the Jentari were merging the seed discs around the customer, the seed discs telepathically asked the customer about final design decisions. The customer was also required to stay with the ship for at least a few days to comfort her in her early life.2 Finally, the ship was ready to fly, however, upon departure, the pilot had to swear an oath of utmost secrecy toward Zonama Sekot. If the oath was ever broken, the bond between the owner and ship would break and the ship would quickly die. Uses Most Sekotan ships were high-speed shuttles, designed to ferry passengers quickly and efficiently. However, the ships were capable of independent thought and there was a near telepathic link between owner and ship, Sekot was also capable of taking complete control of a ship. This was considered a last resort, used mostly in planetary defense. History After the planet broke from its orbit in 29 BBY, all remaining ships off-world perished. Because of the death of all off-world ships, the planet drew on Yuuzhan Vong technology to grow its own fighters during the Yuuzhan Vong War. However, once Zonama Sekot helped resolve the war, the planet began once more to sell ships. Appearances Category:Vehicles Category:Technology